


Dan Noctis Your Bobbie s

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Hentai Logic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im gonna be honest i am a BIT salty that someone beat me to lactation by less than a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: But, like, okay. So.He woke up about a week ago, right? Normal fare, but then he noticed his chest was getting bigger. Like, his pecs. Noct, who exercised daily, thought this was normal and even kind of cool because he’dalwaysbeen kind of scrawny, just because of the crystal and everything that goes along with it. So he was cool with it, y’know? This was a long time coming. Maybe he’d get abs soon, too.Of course, as the rules of his life dictated, it went wrong very, very quickly.





	Dan Noctis Your Bobbie s

Lots of weird things happened to Noct. Part of it, he figured, just came with being royalty - lots of really weird things happen in Insomnia and the weirdest things come to the Citadel, just on the basis of them being _really fucking weird_ so Cor wants to check them out - but this… was not normal. Like, not even _kind of weird but still normal,_ abnormal. Like, it was so strange he couldn’t like, go to the doctor for it. Because that, too, would be weird.

 

Well, he _could,_ but. That would be embarrassing. They’d probably tell his dad, and his dad would worry about it, and he didn’t want his dad to worry and he _also_ didn’t want to be reminded of this on a daily and/or weekly basis.

 

But, like, okay. So.

 

He woke up about a week ago, right? Normal fare, but then he noticed his chest was getting bigger. Like, his pecs. Noct, who exercised daily, thought this was normal and even kind of cool because he’d _always_ been kind of scrawny, just because of the crystal and everything that goes along with it. So he was cool with it, y’know? This was a long time coming. Maybe he’d get abs soon, too.

 

Of course, as the rules of his life dictated, it went wrong very, very quickly.

 

They just kept getting _bigger._ Not enough that he had to wear, like, a bra, not that he’d wear one either way, because that would be _hell_ to get delivered to the Citadel, but… they were big. Ish. Big enough that they looked kind of weird because he was skinny and his chest was, like, sticking out. And they _hurt._

 

So. Bad time.

 

It only got worse after that. Not because they got even bigger, which would have been absolutely horrible because they’d no longer be manageable and he’d have to go to the doctor, but because -

 

He didn’t even want to think about it. It was really, really awkward.

 

And _then,_ because this could not possibly just get better and go away because that would be too easy, he was doing the thing-he-didn’t-want-to-think-about in _public,_ because he had no control over it and didn’t know if he could get control over it, and Ignis saw him. Which wasn’t hard. Because they were in a meeting _._ And Ignis was - he was right there. Across the table. Looking at him. _With his eyes._ Then, _staring at him_ , he said, “a word, Noct?” Like it was so natural and he just wanted to discuss something political, or something, which was clever on his part because it didn’t seem like anyone else suspected, but. Man.

 

He told him in hushed tones (right outside the meeting room, and Noct was glad the doors were thick) to go to his room, and that he’d cover for him, and then check up on him later, like that would help him, or something.

 

Obviously, it didn’t, because here Noct was in his room (which, admittedly, was better than out in front of everyone), uh. Leaking. Through his shirt, too, enough that it was noticeable.

 

At least Ignis didn’t think it was, like, super weird. Or at least he had enough tact not to point it out in front of his dad and the Astrals and everyone else, which would have just been the _worst._

 

So, Noct waited and tried to stop the - uh - _trickle,_ and Gods, it sure as hell did hurt. It was just a lot of pressure, and not in the nice way; it made his whole chest ache. Also? Not being able to sleep on his stomach was kind of ruining his life, no exaggeration. The problem wasn’t even that they were big, just that they hurt and whenever he laid on his stomach it was like they were going to pop, and he’d slept like that since forever so sleeping was hard, and-

 

Ignis was knocking on the door, now. Or, at least, he assumed it was Ignis. He _hoped_ it was Ignis, and if it wasn’t, then he’d have to squirrel under his bedsheets real fast to make it look like he was doing something _other_ than leaking all over the place. Which was still kind of fucking gross, thanks.

 

“Come in,” Noct said, cautiously. He was waiting to see just who it was before he hid, though, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted Ignis to see him like this either. The only reason he _wasn’t_ already hiding himself away was because, well, he was Ignis. Even if he was disgusted, he’d probably have some kind of solution for it that Noct hadn’t thought of.

 

Thankfully, when the door opened, Ignis walked in instead of, like, his dad, which would have been terrible even if he hid. ‘A man needs his alone time,’ his dad would tell him, and then he'd wink. He might want to have a talk, even, despite the fact that Noct turned eighteen like, six months ago and yes, he took _all_ the sex ed courses in high school, even though he very much wanted to die the whole damn time.

 

Still, Noct pulled his comforter up to cover his chest like it’d do anything at all to hide what’d already been seen. Ignis crossed the room hesitantly, then stood uncomfortably in front of Noct.

 

“May I sit?”

 

“Why do you always ask that?” He gestured with the hand not holding his blanket over his chest, “yeah, I mean-” he cleared his throat, “go for it.” His face was rapidly flushing, just from the close proximity and his current situation. Uncomfortably, he stared at Noct for what seemed like forever before edging his hand over the mattress. He had to keep himself from wincing when Ignis full out reached for the comforter.

 

“If you don't let me see, I can't-"

 

“Maybe I don't _want_ you to see.” This was a new thing, okay? It just started this morning, not even Noct had time to get used to it. Ignis blinked at him, then slowly lowered his hand back down.

 

“... Alright.”

 

This was awkward. So, so awkward.

 

They sat in silence for… a long time. Or, at least, it felt that way with Ignis staring at the wall while Noct stared at him, one hand held fast to his chest.

 

“Sorry, I.” Coughing, Noct looked off to the side on the off chance Ignis would try to initiate eye contact. None of that, thanks, considering what he was about to show off. “It's really weird.”

 

“I could assume that much.” _Of course he could._ Noct sighed and, after taking a moment to build his courage, he relaxed his hand (and the blanket) down to his lap. Ignis appeared unphased, maybe a little intrigued, and Noct took that as a good sign. He hoped. Really, he looked nigh unreadable, but that was probably his fault. Never could read people well. Or, rather, the fault of his chest and the Gods, who were laughing at him, because there was no way this _wasn't_ some kind of cosmic joke. Make the prince suffer, or something. “Could you lift your shirt?”

 

“Nothing you didn't see yesterday.” That was true enough, even though things were different yesterday, not nearly as swollen and if Noct remembered correctly his shirt was only half-off the whole time. His explanation, too, didn't stop Ignis from raising a judgemental eyebrow, because apparently Noct was being persecuted just because his body hated him. “Seriously, I don't see why you need to- why you need to see it. It's not important.”

 

There went the other eyebrow.

 

“I think it's rather necessary. We can't have you shirking your royal duties because of…” he gestured at Noct’s chest. “That.” He was right, but that didn't mean Noct had to _recognize_ that he was right. In fact, he'd go out of his way to ignore Ignis’ being right, because this was just too embarrassing to think about in totality. Especially since showing it off was like _accepting_ it, and he did _not_ want to do that.

 

“If you're worried about how I'd react, I can promise it won't be negative.” When he leaned in, Noct nearly dipped back, but stopped himself and let Ignis kiss his cheek. His lips were soft, and Noct nearly returned the favor before he realized his nerves had him damn near paralyzed.

 

“I just,” he shifted uncomfortably, rocking back and forth, “it's so _weird.”_

 

“I'm sure there's been stranger.” Noct watched as he slid his hand over his sheets, then up his hip. “You don't have to,” Ignis said, edging his fingers up Noct’s shirt. “If you tell me to stop, I will.”

 

“Uh.” The tips of Ignis’ fingers were warm against his stomach, where he was still wet from his _condition._ Confident in Noct’s lack of objection, he added his other hand and continued upwards, slowing near the center of his ribs. Noct waited long enough that Ignis seemed impatient, and then he realized he was waiting for permission. How polite. “Just do it, already.”

 

Ignis worked his shirt up until it was near his collarbones, exposing what he'd tried so hard to keep hidden. Luckily, Ignis didn't seem too horrified, even though his breasts were, well, _full,_ and with a glance down he noticed his nipples were swollen and sore-looking.

 

“It wasn't like that yesterday,” Ignis mumbled, “I thought you'd just been training harder.”

 

“Yeah, me too, but then, uh.” He motioned towards where Ignis was staring, because of course he was, “this happened, so.”

 

They sat in silence for longer than Noct was comfortable with, before Ignis decided it was time to speak up.

 

“There's something I could try. I think.” Looking strained - _uncomfortable,_ he realized it was -  Ignis licked his lips and turned his gaze to meet Noct’s. “If you'd allow me.”

 

“At this point I'm kinda willing to try anything.”

 

“Indeed.” It was a little shocking when Ignis closed the distance between them and kissed him, “remove your shirt and lie down.”

 

Noct nodded. This wasn't really relevant but he _loved_ when Ignis got a little extra authoritative, like he wasn't the prince, or something. Following Ignis’ request was easy enough, and his shirt was soon thrown to the side while he lay flat against his mattress. He wasn't sure what Ignis was doing, though the swift removal of his gloves in lieu of telling him what this new, helpful thing was wasn’t very reassuring.

 

Ignis, after taking Noct in for a moment that stretched on much longer than it should have, began lightly dragging his nails up his ribcage. He leaned in, too, after crawling so he was straddling one of his thighs, which Noct would like to point out nearly gave him a heart attack, watching his face for what Noct could assume was any sign of hesitation before he kissed him right at the top of his sternum.

 

“You're not gonna-" his teeth clicked with how forcefully he closed his mouth, because Ignis was totally doing _exactly_ what Noct thought he would, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Ignis’ fingers traced the lower half of his pec while his mouth wandered down, so slow that it had Noct tensing underneath him. “Do you really gotta make this like when we have sex, because I dunno if that’s an association I wanna- _oh.”_

 

Hm.

 

That was… hm.

 

Ignis’ lips wrapped around his nipple before he could even finish his damn sentence, and while he didn't suck _hard,_ per se, even a light suction would do something at the point he was at. It… felt nice, too, nicer than Noct would like to admit, kind of like a release in pressure mixed with Ignis _really_ knowing how to use his mouth. Threading his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, he sighed, closed his eyes, and put effort into stifling the thought that his door was almost definitely unlocked right now. This would be really weird to walk in on, but Gods, did it even _matter_ when he was finally getting some _relief?_

 

“It’s- ah.” Ignis looked up at him; before Noct met his eyes, though, he watched a drop of milk begin to roll down his chin, stopped in its tracks by a swipe of his tongue. “It's sweet.”

 

“What the fuck.” That really put things into perspective. Wow. There was milk coming _from his body._ That his boyfriend was drinking. Like, seriously, drinking. Covering his eyes with a forearm, he groaned, “what the _fuuuck._ ”

 

“I'm assuming that means you've yet to taste it.” As always, he was amused by Noct’s anguish. How typical it was that he was completely unashamed, or if he was he was hiding it so well that Noct couldn’t pick up on it.

 

“No, Ignis, I have not tried my Godsdamned _breastmilk_ yet.”

 

Licking up a trickle of milk working it's way down to the dip in between his _breasts,_ because he _had those now,_ Ignis gave Noct a look before he darted up to kiss him.

 

It tasted sweet, yeah, or rather _Ignis_ did, and more out of habit than out of actually liking it (because he wasn’t into this, no, no way) he moaned when he licked into his mouth. While he was distracted, Ignis pinched both of his nipples, so tight it was shocking. They were sensitive enough before that, but now it was _worse,_ and it made them _freaking squirt milk. Into the air. Like little milk fountains that squirted milk everywhere because that's what his life was like._

 

 _“_ C’mon,” Noct broke the kiss once he’d had enough and tugged Ignis’ hair; he went back easily, sucking the same nipple back into his mouth and even going as far as to knead at his tit, which just made things move faster and it was starting to feel _really_ nice, especially with the palm of Ignis’ other hand rubbing up against his unattended breast. If he was getting hard he thought that was perfectly reasonable, really, if only because Ignis was swirling his tongue really, _really_ nicely, like turning him on was _just_ what he wanted.

 

Or, maybe Noct was trying to blame his boner on Ignis because he was getting embarrassed, which seemed more likely. _Still._ He fisted his hand in the back of Ignis’ dress shirt and yanked it out of his pants, snickering when he made a displeased noise against his chest. It was probably an act of revenge, then, when he sucked _especially_ hard and made Noct’s hips stutter, which probably-definitely gave him and his situation away.

 

So it couldn't have been a coincidence when, after that, Ignis pressed up to him and Noct could feel his dick nudging up against his thigh. “You’re…” He looked down at Ignis, watching with half-lidded eyes. He kept a tight suction around his nipple while pulling his head back, just enough to stretch the skin. Noct arched up into his mouth, “w- _hhhhh-_ y is this turning you on.” Sounding deadpan was not easy right now, and Noct completely fucked up at it, but that was okay.

 

“I could be asking you the same.” As he spoke, a hand wandered down to cup his cock through the front of his pants. If they were gonna do this, getting them off was probably a good idea considering these weren't just jeans - they were in a meeting, after all, and Cor gave him a _look_ the last time he showed up in jeans and a t shirt - and he didn't want to ruin his dress pants. Mostly because Ignis would be the one to scold him for it later.

 

“How about,” he began, busying himself with unbuckling his belt and shucking off his pants and underwear, “we call it even and never speak of this again?”

 

“A fair exchange,” Ignis helped Noct with his pants, and once they’d been kicked to the floor, he started unbuttoning his shirt. This was, as always, his favorite part. Mostly because Ignis trained daily and it _showed,_ unlike on Noct where the only good it did him was the ability to lift Gladio’s sword for more than a few seconds. “And yet you insist you’re bad at diplomacy.”

 

“This is different,” he said, and it was hard to be mad when he was feeling up Ignis’ stomach, and taking his time appreciating the way he tensed against his palms. “More on the line.” When Ignis leaned down to kiss him Noct brought his hands up to his chest and cupped his pecs, smiling when Ignis laughed against his mouth. “What’s that for?”

 

“I’m appreciating the irony.” After divesting himself of the rest of his clothing, he shifted so he was in between Noct’s legs. With that settled, he twisted so he could get to Noct’s bedside table, “now, where is…”

 

“Back of the drawer. Fell yesterday.” The muscles of Ignis’ chest shifted under his skin (and, given their positioning, right in front of Noct’s face) while he stretched for the lube. Kissing his collarbone, he mumbled, “don't forget why we’re here in the first place.”

 

And Ignis, the bastard, didn't even miss a beat.

 

“You're planning on milking this for all it's worth, then, hm?”

 

Holy _shit._

 

“I'm breaking up with you.”

 

“Noct-"

 

“ _And_ you're fired.”

 

“Please, I didn't mean to sour the mood,” he cupped the side of his face, almost like he wasn't being a huge asshole. “I do hope I haven't curdled this too terribly.” Ignis went in to kiss him, then, ignoring his stare of equal parts disgust and existential despair. Noct, of course, squealed because _fuck you_ and tried to worm away, but to no avail. There was a hand on his hip holding him down and he would think that was totally hot except for the fact that Ignis just mortally wounded him. But, like, emotionally. With shitty milk puns.

 

“Why are you doing this to me,” Noct cried, because he had the right to know why he was being antagonized so egregiously, and by Ignis, of all people.

 

The grin he got in response was not reassuring.

 

“To condense it efficiently-”  
  
“Stop.”  


“-my only desire was to evaporate your-”

 

“ _Stop._ ”  
  
“Reluc-”

 

“ _Ignis._ ”

 

He was absolutely scandalized, because of course he was, full on with a hand against his chest and upturned eyebrows.

 

“Noct, I only meant to say that I was attempting to ease your anxiety.” Relaxing in defeat, Noct pouted (lip out, furrowed eyebrows, he meant business) as Ignis kissed his cheek. He’d almost think he was being genuine, if his shoulders weren’t shaking from poorly contained laughter, _and_ if this wasn’t something that happened regularly.

 

Because it was. This happened almost weekly. Not with the whole… milk… thing, but. Noct hated it.

 

“With puns,” Noct said, mostly because he didn’t want to admit that it had worked.

 

“With puns,” he confirmed, and the expression on his face told Noct that he knew full well it worked. Terrible. His sins were nearly forgotten, though, when he buried his face in his neck and laughed and it was so _warm,_ sending shivers down his spine. “Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” That was a lie. Every thought had gone out of his mind when Ignis’ lips brushed up against the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck, and he really didn’t want anything but to press up into him and let Ignis do _whatever_ he wanted, as long as dairy-related wordplay was out of the equation.

 

“I see I’ll have to earn it then,” said Ignis, reaching down with one hand to hook it under one of Noct’s knees. It wasn’t too much of a stretch when Ignis guided his leg up to his chest, wedged it between them, and popped open the cap on the lube, pouring some over his fingers. He was careful not to push Noct too far when he slipped two fingers in, but Noct pressed back on them, dislodging his thigh from where it was stuck and dropping it down to match his other leg at the sides of Ignis’ ribs.

 

“M’still good from yesterday,” he whined when Ignis bent his fingers into his prostate, swallowing as he kissed back down his chest. Making an affirmative noise, Ignis added a finger, scissoring them out for good measure. Kind of felt good that Ignis was _finally_ trusting him about his limits, considering when they’d started he was obstinate about these kinds of things - ‘but _Noct,_ I have to be _careful,_ because you’re the _prince_ which apparently means it’s _everyone’s_ asshole _’_ or some dumb shit like that - Ignis made his way to the opposite side of his chest and took his neglected nipple into his mouth; he’d nearly forgotten how much it hurt until attention was drawn to it, sending an ache down through his muscles.

 

The pain must’ve been distracting enough that he didn’t notice the loss of his fingers, then Ignis’ cock pressing in and bottoming out in one, long stroke. It was a lot to handle - literally _and_ figuratively - so much that he wasn’t sure where, exactly, he was supposed to move to feel better. His mouth and his dick were both _very_ valid options, after all, but he couldn’t do both at once. Noct supposed he made a noise that wasn’t entirely positive because Ignis’ hips stuttered, so he reached down to run a hand through his hair, biting out a quiet, “s’good.” It must’ve been enough to reassure him and he kept on, too slow but deep enough to make up for it. Ignis was pressed so tight against him that Noct’s dick was rubbing against his stomach, smearing his precum between them and making everything slick and wet and _so_ much more intimate.

 

Straining, Noct tried to meet Ignis’ overly-deliberate thrusting, only to be stopped by a hand on his side firmly holding him in place. “Stay.” Ignis said, voice firm, and he nodded, content to let whatever Ignis wanted to happen, happen. Just like with the other side, the pain in his breast soon subsided into something nicer, making him feel all warm and syrupy inside, tingling down to his fingertips and toes, kind of like butterflies in his stomach except _all over._

 

With a quick, smooth movement his hips were hitched up so his spine was arched, giving Ignis a better angle and making it so every time he moved his cock dragged, painfully slow, over his prostate. Noct yelped at the sudden change in pace, digging his heels into either side of Ignis’ back to urge him forward.

 

“Ignis,” he rolled his hips up, swearing when he stopped thrusting in favor of a slow grind. “ _Ignis,_ ” he whined, because he wanted him to go _faster,_ not _stop._

 

“Have I been forgiven yet?” He asked, then stilled completely _and_ let his hand wander down to hold Noct by his hip just to make sure he couldn’t move.

 

“ _Shiva,_ yes. Just, c’mon,” wriggling against Ignis’ grip, he tensed when he was given… about half of what he wanted. He started moving again, yes, and it wasn’t fast but it was rough, so much so that Noct might’ve been in the business of worrying about bruises if he lasted too long.

 

Which… probably wouldn’t be a problem, considering everything Ignis was doing him was sending him towards the edge of getting off _very_ quickly. Almost embarrassingly quickly, if his lower stomach and thighs suddenly clenching meant much. Which it did. Ignis seemed in quite the same predicament, though, if the labored breathing against his chest was any indication.

 

“Noct,” Ignis’ hand slid from his hip to wrap around his cock, squeezing on the upstroke in time with his hips. “Noct, _darling_ ,”  he rasped, and that was the end of his rope; Ignis groaned from the back of his throat and slowed his movements to a few shaky, stiff thrusts before stopping completely. His cock twitched inside of him and he breathed, open mouthed, against his breast as he came.

 

Ignis was motionless above him just long enough to catch his breath, his hair having stuck to his forehead and his cheeks flushed. It was a good look on him, and Noct would have a hard time not admiring it, especially when he pulled out and before he could miss it proper, replaced his cock with three fingers. That would make _anyone_ exceptionally attractive, thanks.

 

“I apologize,” Ignis crooked his fingers into his prostate, his other hand stroking steadily on his dick, “I lost control.” Because he could go from making bad puns about milk and refusing to fuck him right to apologizing for cumming, really, within a perfectly acceptable amount of time and Noct _hated it._ He had no right to do that, and he’d say he had enough but he really _hadn’t,_ so instead he focused his energy on arching up into Ignis’ mouth and made a note to let him know just how much he loved him later.

 

His thighs were shaking before long, and Ignis made a pleased little noise when he tightened on his fingers, sliding in as deep as he could. With a cry, he came against his stomach, riding it out on Ignis’ hand while his teeth grazed his nipple, and it felt less like pain than it did electricity running up and down his spine. Ignis kept on even as he withdrew, wiping his fingers on the sheets (so Noct _knew_ he couldn’t laze around in bed after this because Ignis would insist upon changing them) though now he was more gentle and seemed to be focusing more on efficiency than it feeling nice. Overstimulation wasn’t on the menu today, he guessed.

 

“Holy shit,” Noct pet the back of his head, hands trembling, and whimpered when Ignis pulled off and licked his lips. It was more comfortable, now, and felt less like he was going to explode which was a _definite_ improvement.

 

“You should be all set,” he let Noct pull him into a kiss, and his mouth was almost too-sweet against his. He wasn’t _complaining_ ; more of an observation than anything. “Though, I can’t be certain this will help to fix things long term.” Yeah, no shit. He’d probably be ready to go again by _tomorrow,_ considering the rate his body was doing… whatever this was, at.

 

“Not goin’ to the doctor.” They were still kissing comfortably, open-mouthed but unheated. “Can’t make me.”

 

“I certainly _could,”_ it was an empty threat, considering he was smiling against his mouth, “I could tell your father.”

 

“He’d ask how you knew,” Neither of them wanted _that._ His dad would be happy for him, sure, but there was a lot of political bullshit surrounding it that he really didn’t want to think about right now. Ignis backed him up until he was sitting against the headboard, and his hands cupped his jaw. Both of them were kind of nasty right now, and Noct realized they probably needed to shower after this because there was just too much bodily fluid all over his damn body and once it dried there was _no_ way he’d be comfortable. He was, however, content to drag this on for just a few more minutes.

 

“You’ve got me.” He pulled away just long enough to glance down, “it appears my work, then, as always, is never done.”

 

Oh, _please._ Ignis _totally_ had a thing for this. He’d never admit it, and Noct would never prod him for it (because at this point he could be accused of just the same) but he _totally_ had a thing for this. He could’ve found a way to get him to see the doctor, could’ve convinced him, or something. But he didn’t. Because Ignis _totally_ had a weird fetish for this and Noct planned on mi- _taking advantage of it…_ while it lasted.

 

“Don’t look at it like _that,_ ” he smiled, just barely, “it’s more like an _opportunity._ ”

 

“There’s your diplomatic instincts again,” he teased, and let himself linger close again, his breath warm on his face, “I’d better return to work before you use them for something more sinister.”

 

“Nooo,” whining was undignified, and Noct watched as Ignis physically stopped himself from pointing it out. “Stay.”

 

“Ah…” Ignis glanced to his bedside table, where the clock must’ve read something he found at least moderately acceptable. “I suppose five more minutes couldn’t hurt.”

  
“Make it fifteen.” Sure, he knew he was being cheeky. But, like. That was only ten minutes, and Noct _was_ his job, so. Ignis scoffed, glaring at him to get the message across but not so harshly as to break the mood.  
  
“ _Noct._ ” There was that stern voice again. It was pretty deceptive, though, and if he made puppy dog eyes it’d melt away in an instant.

 

“Mm?” He proceeded to do just that, because making out was fun and if it led to a round two he wouldn’t mind.

 

After staring at him for a good few seconds, Ignis sighed, leaned in, and kissed him.

 

“Fine.”

 

Noct grinned. “ _Nice._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> im late for ignoct week but idc heres almost 5k words of titty suckin and milk puns
> 
> twitter [x](http://www.twitter.com/lgn1s)
> 
> writing comms [x](http://www.makeela.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
